Company
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Sam is alone in the motel room and gets a rather...interesting visitor.


Sam sighed heavily and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Dean had gone to get some food, leaving Sam alone in the dingy motel room with nothing to do. He had his laptop, but there was no research to do. The two had reached a kind of lull in their hunting activities. Nothing major had made itself known to them, and they were left with nothing to do but sit back and rest for a while. Which was perfectly fine with Dean, but Sam needed something to do.

Sam opened his eyes with a frown when a sound reached his ears. It sounded like something was scratching at the window.

He got up and made his way cautiously to the window, grabbing the knife that lay on the nightstand. Whatever it was, it was persistent. A shape-shifter maybe? The sound it was making though, he could have sworn it was...

He swung the curtains aside, knife ready, and was met with...

...A cat?

Sam frowned and stared at the small creature almost suspiciously. It had slightly messy brown fur, and it stared up at him with peculiarly familiar, I'm-up-to-something-and-I'm-not-telling-you-what green eyes. It meowed at him insistently, pawing at the glass again.

Sam opened the window and peered down at the cat with an arched eyebrow. "Uh, hi little guy. What are you doing here?"

The cat, still kept from entering the room by the screen on the window, meowed loudly at him, almost like it was whining.

"I don't have any tuna or anything, so..." Sam said awkwardly. He must be going crazy, he thought. He was talking to a cat.

The feline meowed again, making it obvious that it wanted in.

Sam sighed. "Okay, okay, fine, hold on a minute." It was rather cold outside, Sam reasoned with himself. Just until Dean got back. Then he would throw the cat back out. He could use the company anyway.

He closed the window and moved toward the door, unlocking it and pulling it open, knife still ready in his hand.

Instead of anything jumping in to attack him, the cat merely hopped off of the window sill and strutted inside, meowing up at him as if in gratitude.

Sam stared wonderingly down at the animal as he closed the door and re-locked it. "Okay, you wanted in, so you're in. What now?"

The cat mewed and rubbed against his legs, sucking up to him and purring loudly.

Sam let out a low chuckle and picked the cat up, carrying it to his bed and setting it down. The cat looked up at him expectantly, and after a moment, Sam sat down next to it. The feline immediately climbed into his lap and settled down, purring again as Sam started stroking its head.

"I've never had a cat before." Sam said absentmindedly, the animal's loud purring lulling him into a sense of calm. "I kind of had a dog once," at this the cat huffed indignantly, "but only for two weeks or so."

The cat let out a soft mew, as if letting him know it was listening.

"Don't get me wrong, I like cats too." Sam said, and the cat huffed again, this time in likeness of amusement. Almost like a little laugh.

A few moments of silence stretched on. Sam's eyes were closed as he petted the animal situated comfortably in his lap, finding the continuous purring to be very pacifying.

After a while, Sam decided to speak up before he fell asleep. "We haven't had anything to do lately." He said lightly, finding it much easier to speak to an animal rather than another human being. "My brother and I, I mean. We hunt supernatural creatures, you know. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, that kind of stuff."

The cat made a small noise of understanding.

"But we haven't had much to do lately." Sam continued, "There's nothing that sticks out, you know? No unusual deaths or anything. So my brother and I have just been kinda laying low for a while. And don't get me wrong, I like a nice vacation."

The cat made another noise, as if to say, "Don't we all?"

Sam smiled slightly. "But after a while...I dunno. I guess it gets kind of boring. It's the same thing every day, you know? Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, spend eight hours in the car. Nothing exciting has been happening."

The cat looked up at him with those oddly familiar mischievous green eyes, and tilted its head slightly.

Sam let out a short chuckle. "I dunno. I just wish something would happen already, you know?"

The sound of a loud engine caught their attention, and both Sam and the cat turned their heads to the window. "That's probably my brother." Sam told the cat, and gently lifted it off of his lap, ignoring the complaining mews as he stood up to unlock the door for his brother.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Dean asked, carrying the food bag inside the room and setting the car keys on the table.

"Not really, just..." Sam looked back at the bed where he'd set the cat down and blinked.

"Just what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Ah, nothing." Sam said, frowning at the bed for a moment before turning to the food.

The cat was gone.


End file.
